Mysterious Relative
by amazingsora-chan
Summary: Naruto is attacked! Who is this mysterious attacker? With foreign justus! CHAPPIE 2 AND 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first story so please *ducks* not so many flames! Other than that I hope that you enjoy!   
  
  
  
THE STORM  
  
It was a cloudy rainy day outside of the Village of the hidden leaf. As the storm rolled in, a mysterious person appeared in the shadow of the clouds, slowly walking towards the village. As it walked , it pulled out a kunai. It entered the village, only its shadow and the reflection of the kunai revealing any signal of it coming. It came across a shop where a young boy came out, blonde hair and blue eyes. Its white teeth glared in the darkness. It ran up behind him, held its kunai up to his throat .   
  
"Where is Hatake Kakashi?" The boy gasped for air.   
  
"Why should I tell you?" The pressure from its kunai became heavier and heavier upon the boys neck.   
  
"Then who do I have the pleasure of killing tonight?" ,the boy smiled.   
  
"If it's my name your asking for than go to hell." A rustle was heard from down the way, another boy ran up, this time he had black hair and blue eyes. The raven haired boy sliced its arm, which allowed enough time for the blonde boy to escape. But as soon as they both were ready to attack, it had dissapeard. The boys searched but than gave up and went home.   
  
As the sun rose the next day, Uzmaki Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.   
  
"mmmmm? Is it time for lunch Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto rolled around in his bed to check his clock.   
  
" DAMN, its not lunch time but, hey, there still is breakfast!" Naruto jumped out of bed and ran towards the fridge. "I'm late, so I'll just grab a slim fast bar." Naruto held his slim fast bar in his mouth as he got dressed. He checked his clock again.   
  
" Ah! I'm late! Kakashi-Sensei will kill me!" Naruto scrammed out of his doorway and ran to the site where today they are to be held their training. As Naruto approached the training site he already saw Saskue and Sakura.   
  
"Your late again Naruto!" Sakura's voice made Naruto turn even more red from running. Finally when Naruto reached the site, he was already out of breath even before he had started training.   
  
"Yo." Sakura and Naruto screamed and turned around to find Kakashi standing behind them. Of course as usual Saskue remained calm and cool. " I have a surprise for you all today!" Kakashi smiled, even though he wore a mask over his mouth you can tell that he was smiling, all three could tell that from him now since they have been with him for so long.   
  
" What? WE DON'T HAVE TO DO TRAINING?! WHAT YOU'LL TREAT US ALL TO RAMEN?" Naruto's slim fast bar didn't seem to have effect on his stomach. " No," Sakura and Naruto fell over.   
  
" Today I have a special guest that will help you in your training." Kakashi motioned to a tree branch in which what looked like a boy was sitting on.   
  
" Who the hell is that?" Naruto scratched his head. Sakura punched Naruto on the head.   
  
" Naruto at least you could be nicer."   
  
The "boy" jumped down from the tree and stared at Sakura strait in the face. Kakashi pulled the boy away.   
  
Sakura was blushing " Wow, he's even cutier than Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought. "This is Hatake Sora, my niece."   
  
Naruto and Sakura stared at Kakashi with their mouths wide open. Except for Saskue who kept both eyes on Sora.   
  
"Wait, but isn't this," Naruto pointed at Sora "...A boy?"   
  
Sora looked offended. " I am not.....a...a..boy." The look on Sora's face was cold. Sakura shuttered.  
  
"Oh my God, I...I thought a girl was better looking than Saskue-kun?" Sakura thought.   
  
"But, how do you explain you having a niece? You have siblings?" Sakura questioned.   
  
Kakashi answered with sadness in his voice. " My brother died, oh well. NOW LET'S START TRAINING !" everyone fell over, except all for Saskue, who still, had both eyes on Sora.   
  
Saskue glared. Sora turned to look at him. She had long black hair with blue eyes that were heavily coated with eyeliner. She glared back.   
  
" I'm not taking training from a girl." Sasuke said. Kakashi laughed.   
  
" I think that you would not knowing her powers, but if you wish to fight her to prove you don't need a GIRL to show you around her clan's powers, than be my guest."   
  
Sakura and Naruto stood back and watched Sora and Sasuke look at each other with disgust.   
  
" I don't think that you should provoke Sasuke." Naruto said. Kakashi looked down at him.  
  
" Would you rather be in there?" Naruto saw the serious look in his eye. Naruto directed his attention back towards the fight.   
  
Sora pulled out her kunai. Than it hit Naruto like a anvil. Sora ran towards Sasuke attempting to attack him. Naruto ran and the middle and took out his kunai and blocked the attack from Sora. Sasuke screamed   
  
" NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto ignored Sasuke.   
  
" You were that bitch that attacked me last night." Said Naruto.   
  
Sakura looked confused while Sasuke had than realized and looked at Sora's knife. Kakashi merrily smiled.   
  
Sasuke looked at Sora's kunai and the side of her arm, she had the cut in the exact same place that he had stabbed Naruto's attacker with. And not very visible but still noticed, Naruto blood on her kunai, yes she had gotten him. Sasuke than looked to Naruto's throat, it had the smallest cut on it.  
  
NEXT: NOT REALLY FAMILY  
  
A/N: Review if you want me to continue! ^_^ 


	2. Not Really Family

NOT REALLY FAMILY  
  
Hey all! I'm really sorry but I haven't gotten a computer until now and I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Sora-chan  
  
p.s.: NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*inner Sakura*  
  
Sora held her Kunai at Naruto's and Sasuke's throat. " I could really care less if I killed you."  
  
Sora spat out as she held her Kunai harder against Naruto's throat.   
  
" And I could care less if I died." Naruto answered. Sora put her Kunai's down.   
  
" What do you want?" Naruto smirked. " I want you to fight me." Sora grinned and sighed.   
  
" I guess it's alright as long as you don't care if you die."  
  
Sora did a hand signal while closing her eyes. Kakashi and Sakura watched in the distance.  
  
" Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi ignored Sakura. " She's going to use it." * USE WHAT DAMN IT?!* When Sora opened her eyes off in the distance   
  
they were red. " What the hell? I didn't know she was uchia?" Naruto yelled. Sora ran at Naruto holding her Kunai..but wait. Naruto thought.   
  
" Thats not a kunai." She sliced Naruto's arm. " ARGHH!" Naruto screamed." Sora stop!" Kakashi screamed in the distance. But fire was in Sora's eyes.   
  
She laughed as Naruto gripped his arm. She stoped laughing. " Whats so funny?" Naruto asked.Sora grinned but said nothing. She opened her arms, bugs began to flow out of her." She's a uchia   
  
and part of Shino's clan?"   
  
Sakura said. Kakashi looked pissed." SORA STOP NOW!" Sora didn't. Bugs continued to flow out of her. One hopped onto Naruto and bit him." DAMNIT!" Naruto said as he tried to squash the bug.   
  
" I would check that bite if I were you Naruto."   
  
Sora said cooly as Naruto looked up at her.  
  
He rolled up his sleeve to find a tiny symbol on his arm. " What the...." But before Naruto could finish his sentance, his head began to pound.  
  
" GOD WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto screamed as he gripped his head. His memories began to pass before him. The day he stole the scroll and Master Iruka found   
  
him in the forest, the day he graduated, the day he kissed Sasuke. " Get out of my head!" Naruto creid as he fell to the ground gripping his head. Sora laughed as Naruto was in pain.   
  
" Sora stop now." Kakashi was behind Sora and had his kunai to her throat. Sora stopped and let Naruto free. He got up from the ground. His head was still hurting but somehow Sora was out of his mind.   
  
" What..what is going on Sensei?" Sakura asked as she ran over to aid Sasuke who tried to push her away. " Get off of me I'm fine." Sasuke said. " If you all let me deal with Sora first then I'll explain."  
  
Kakashi lead Sora off in the distance to a small cherry blossom tree. As Kakashi talked to Sora, Naruto explained what had happened to him. " Hmp." Sasuke said. " I find it hard to belive. Naruto was pissed.   
  
" DAMNIT SASUKE! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Sasuke shrugged it off. " Naruto,Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi hollard in the distance. " Come here." They all walked over to Kakashi and Sora. Once they all sat down Kakashi began to speak.  
  
" Sora well, how do I put this..she is.." Naruto mumbled. " A FREAK." Sora glared at Naruto. " No Naruto, she's not really my family." Sakura and Naruto's mouth dropped. " But you said.." Sakura began but Kakashi cut her off.   
  
" I found her in the forest when I was training. I must of been fifthteen at the time."Naruto giggled. " I can't picture Kakashi that young." Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "Geez Naruto everyone was that young once. Please Sensei continue."   
  
Kakashi nodded his head. " She was crying and had blood all over her hands. She had completely wipped out the village that she lived in. Killed everyone in it. Except her.." Sora interuppted Kakashi and told her own story. " My mother. My father   
  
was uchia and my mother was from.."  
  
Sakura mummbled. "Shino's village? The village where they put.." Sora finished her sentance. " Put bug's in people. My father didn't want me to have them in me. He wanted me to be pure uchia. My mother disagread and did it anyway. When he found out.  
  
I was two. He killed my mother. I watched it all. He than came for me. I screamed. But when I did his head blew up." Sora finished and went quiet again. Kakashi picked up from where Sora left off. " She has the ability to send massive amounts of brain  
  
waves to anthor person. But she has to let er bugs bite them first so she can get a taste of thier chakra." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his chin. " She ran away. The people of the village found her parents and put the blame on her. The ran after her into the forest.  
  
She got scared and let her bugs out, she killed them all." Sakura and Naruto were speechless. " So she can imatate uchia and control people with her minds?" Sasuke said quietly. " No, she can only obtain memories and send brain waves. But yes she can trick  
  
her opponent into beliving that she is uchia." Naruto looked confused. " But, wait, why is she here?" Kakashi smiled. " She's gonna be in teh chunnin exams." They all looked shocked. " But hse'll kill all her oppenents in at least three minutes." Sakura stated.  
  
" She can only use her uchia eyes and thats all. Also her kunai and such." Naruto rememebred something. " Kakashi, that wasn't a kunai that she used on me was it?" Kakashi nodded. " It was a izumo." They all looked confused. " I got it from my mother. It can release poison at will."   
  
Naruto looked at his arm. " Does that mean?" Sora smiled. " No, I wouldn't use it unless I was really pissed." Naruto blushed. " Hey she is pretty when she smiles." Naruto thought. " Well, since she has no where to stay. Sakurta she will stay with you!" Kakashi said as Sakura's mouth dropped.  
  
" Wha?" Sora looked at Sakura.  
  
Kakashi began to walk away. " Don't worry i already talked to your parents they said its okay." Kakashi waved goodbye as he walked away. " Well Sora,umm let's go?" Sora nodded and headed home with Sakura. A big frown came upon Naruto's face. " Aww, I wanted her to stay with me."  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto in disgust.  
  
" She's not that pretty. She looks like a tomboy." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. " But you didn't see her smile." Sasuke walked away from Naruto as he sat dreaming about Sora.  
  
WELL? it sucks doesn't it. *cloud appears over head.* awww..  
  
Kakashi: Don't worry Sora chan, I STILL LOVE YOU!   
  
Sora: YEAH *HUGS KAKASHI*   
  
Sorry! ^-^  
  
Next chapter : MAKEOVER SORA-CHAN 


	3. Makeover Sorachan

MAKE-OVER SORA CHAN!  
  
Hiya all! This is Sora chan! Last chapter rocked I guess.   
  
I wrote this chapter a day after I finished chap 2 So please I love you all no flames.   
  
Oh yeah....I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! YES BUT I DO OWN ALL YOUR PETTY LIFES! MWAAA! No j/k   
  
*falls over* sorry.  
  
Kakashi: Its okay sora chan!  
  
Sora: Really? *hugs kakashi* aww!  
  
Chappie 3  
  
As Sora and Sakura walked home together Sakura kept a close eye on Sora.  
  
" How come she looks so boyish?" Sakura thought to herself. Sora caught Sakura's eye as it watched her.   
  
A cold surge went through Sakura. The cloud's became darker as they continued home. "Sora this way its   
  
around this corner." Sakura stated as she pointed at a corner. " Okay." Sora said quietly. Sora followed   
  
Sakura around the corner and came up to a house that was peach and had pink on its window paines.   
  
" Let's go up to my room." Sakura said as she opened the door. Sakura's parents appeard to not be around.   
  
" Hmm, they must be out. My room's this way." Saukra lead Sora up the stairs and into a pink room with cherry   
  
blossoms painted on the wall. Sora took her Kunai's and her Izuka off and set them on a small table.   
  
" If you want you can change into these since we don't have any clothes for you."   
  
Sakura pulled out her bunny pj' s out of her closet. Sora raised an eyebrow at the clothes.   
  
" Sorry." Sakura mumbled. Sora sighed and took the clothes. " Where's your bathroom?" Sakura   
  
look up as she began to undress. " Umm. Second door on the left." Sora nodded and headed to the bathroom.   
  
A few minutes past when finally Sora came out her hair still up and still wearing her head protector.  
  
"Do you sleep with that on?" Sakura asked. " Yes always do and with my hair up to." Sakura was really   
  
interested at the fact that Sora would do possibly anything to make herself look less attractive. Sakura   
  
thought to herself. " Sora you know.." Sakura began. Sora sat down on her bed that Sakura put up for her.  
  
" What?" Sora asked as she laid down. " Can I give you a make-over?" Sora sat up to look Sakura in the eyes.  
  
" Whats a make-over? Is it some form of torture?" Sakura couldn't help herself as she giggled a little.   
  
" Its where some girls, make up other girls so they can look..er..prettier." Sakura said as she thought for a  
  
word to describe it without making Sora feel bad. " Do you usually do this?" Sakura sighed.   
  
" No, I really never have but..I tried to for Ino." Sora looked confused at Sakura.   
  
" And what happened?" Sakura laughed. " She moved around to much and when I showed her   
  
to the guys they ran." Sakura laughed but Sora stayed silent. " Okay do what you want."   
  
Sora walked over to Sakura. " Okay umm.." Sakura examined Sora. " Take your head down and take off your   
  
head protector." Sora did as she was told but slowly as if she was deciding on wether or not to listen to   
  
Sakura. " Okay now take off your eyeliner in the bathroom." Sakura pointed to the bathroom. Sora sighed and got   
  
up heading tot he bathroom. Sakura reached inside her desk draw and pulled out some make-up. She kept her ears  
  
open to make sure she heard water running so Sora was taking off her eyeliner. Sora came back in her face completly  
  
blank. " Okay now sit here." Sakura motioned to the floor and Sora sat down, Sakura's work began.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto was at the ramen shop (A/N they didn't have training that day) eating his favorite form of noodles.  
  
When he heard Sakura's vioce from around the corner. " AH! Here comes Sakura-chan!" Naruto's heart was set a flutter.  
  
But as he got up to greet her at teh door he also heard anthor voice. " Is that Sora?" Naruto turned his  
  
head and his jaw dropped. " I HAVE TO TELL SASUKE!" Naruto ran like hell. (with his little legs ^-^) He found Sasuke   
  
looking off into the distance near a small pond, his hair waving in the wind. ( X0 GOD THATS SO SEXY!) Naruto jumped on  
  
Sasuke's back. " NARUTO GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Naruto gave a foxy smile. " Have you seen Sakura-chan today?"  
  
" No." Sasuke said in a flat tone. " Why?" But as soon as Sasuke finished his sentance, Sakura came up to them.  
  
" hey sasuke -kun, hey Naruto. Have you seen Sora anywhere?" Naruto smiled. " I have." Naruto raised his hand.  
  
" What about you sasuke-kun?" Sasuke ignored Sakura. " Well, let me show you the new and improved SORA-CHAN!"  
  
Behind a tree came out Sora. Naruto practically drooled. She was wearing a black dress with outlines of blue flowers.  
  
( Like Sakura's but black and blue.) Her hair was let down on her delicate face, and her head protector was worn like  
  
headband. Her heavy eye liner was off and insted she had blue eye shadow on and a little mascara.  
  
~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So basiclly a make-over that looks simular to Sakura only Sora has more body. ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora blushed. " Sasuke! Look at her!" Sasuke turnned his head around. * because Naruto forced it around :p *  
  
He saw Sora, and blushed. But when Sora caught his eye he looked down. " Well do you guys wanna go to the movies or something?"  
  
Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sora's hand. " So let's just say we've become a couple!" Sora smacked  
  
Naruto upside his head. " No thanks." Sakura giggled. She looked at Sasuke and blushed. " Sasuke are you coming?"  
  
Sasuke didn't answer, his face was still red. Sakura took it as a no. " Later then Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sang as   
  
she ran off with Naruto and Sora. Sasuke sat by the small pond. He felt his face. " Stupied Sora...."  
  
MWAA! This chappie was okay..but thats your job! ^_^ Review please!   
  
And send me pairings if you want to! email me!  
  
Sora chan 


	4. Short but sweet

Hi everyone! Guess what? There is a big fire in CA and I don't have school tomorrow!  
  
so I will write and write. But am scared because they say its headed this way. Well please  
  
pray for me and those who have lost many houses!  
  
Sora Chan.  
  
p.s.: My Format will be different in this chappie!  
  
Chappie 4 : SHORT YET SWEET  
  
Naruto: SAKURA CHAN!!! I DON'T WANNA SEE THE DIVINE SECRETS OF THE YA YA SISTER HOOD!  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth.  
  
Sakura: DAMNIT NARUTO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE?  
  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sora were all at the movies and Sakura and Naruto were fighting over  
  
which movie to see.  
  
Naruto: I want to see LORD OF THE RINGS! There is cool action and not to mention the sexy elf princess!  
  
Sakura and Sora sweatdroped while naruto drooled with a thought bubble over his head in which Arwen was in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN LORD OF THE RINGS AND DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHO ARWEN IS, YOU ARE DEPRIVED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura: No! I don't want to see it! Its friggin three and a half hours long! My ass will be numb by the time we get out!  
  
(i know mine did!-sora Chan ^^; )  
  
Naruto crossed his arms.  
  
Naruto: Fine, let's just ask Sora-Chan!  
  
Naruto turned to Sora.  
  
Naruto: What will it be Sora Chan?  
  
Sora was not listening to Naruto, her mind was off somewhere else.  
  
Sakura: See! She doesn't care so we will go see my movie!  
  
Sakura grabbed Naruto by his ear and dragged him into the theatre.  
  
Sakura: Oi, Sora Chan are you coming?  
  
Sora broke off from the other world and joined the one of Naruto and Sakura.  
  
Sora: Uhh Yeah..lemme just grab some popcorn and snacks!  
  
Sora said as Sakura dragged Naruto into the theatre. Sora smiled until Sakura was out of sight. Her face went cold.  
  
Sora: Okay, where are you?  
  
Sora left the area in which the theatre was in and headed towards the Building where the Chuunin exams would be held in.  
  
Sora stopped in front of the building.  
  
Sora: I guess this is were it will be held.  
  
Sora put her hands on her forehead to cover her eyes from the sun.  
  
The sun shone beautifuly as the rays landed on Sora's face.  
  
???:Well look who I found, and all by herself? Doesn't that seem..how should I put this..unusal?  
  
Sora smirked.  
  
Sora: I thought I left you behind, I mean its not normal for someone to rise back from the dead is it? Gaara?  
  
MWHAHAHAHA! YES SHE KNOWS GAARA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! WELL THEN FEEL MY WRATH! MWHAHAHA! *coughs* ahem..sorry.  
  
next chapter we will have interviews with some different anime characters from other shows to see if they like my story!  
  
And Kakashi san will help me and maybe Sasuke if I ask nicely!  
  
sora chan until next time! 


End file.
